User talk:Banana Split/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, Banana Split! Thank you for editing the The Professor's Journal page! We hope you will keep making great edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our Forums. -- Wattz2000 (Talk) 20:12, June 7, 2011 Hello Hi, you seem like a new user around here but contributed a lot in a span of few days :) Anyways, can i ask? What other games do you play? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome. =) I play a lot of Mario/Pokémon games. I also like some Lego games (I'm playing Lego Pirates of the Caribbean now). -Banana Split 18:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you like pokemon too?! :) What game? :) Haha XD Sorry if im talkative, when it comes to Pokemon, i got hyped :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Mostly Black lately, but the earliest I've played is Crystal. I like the R/S/E and HG/SS the most as far as the region goes, though. -Banana Split 17:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, from what wiki did you come from since i read in your talk page that you helped on other wiki's. Also you're really good at editing Puzzles. Anyways getting back to the talk about Pokemon (im sorry if im talkative when it comes to Pokemon :D) do you also watch the anime or read the manga of it? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 07:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :I was mainly on a wiki about comics from another site I've been too, but otherwise I'm not really from a particular wiki. As for Pokémon, I just play the games now. I used to watch the anime, but it's been years (I ran out of time to watch it, and now I would never think to). I've read a few bits of the manga too, but not much. -Banana Split 22:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh :) Just wondering...what manga have you read? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I think the little bit of Pokémon manga is all. If there was more, I don't remember, so I guess there wouldn't be much else. =P -Banana Split 03:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) OH oki :) Anyways keep up the goodwork on puzzles also! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Just asking You seem to know alot about everything on here, I'm not being mean, but where do you get this knonledge from? Layton515 08:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I've edited on other wikis a lot, so I have experience from there. When I'm trying to do something I'll look up information about it, too, so I get information from Wikia's help site or whatever comes up on a Google search. -Banana Split 17:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then, thanks for answering! : :Layton515 14:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) AB+B=BA Thank you for fixing that. I have also noticed you have been very active and have some quite nice contributions. Keep up the good work ;) --Wattz2000 00:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Response Just wondering...why do you prefer to answer messages on your talk page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :It keeps a conversation in one place, so it's easier for me to follow and look back on when I respond. I guess a lot of it is just habit, too. -Banana Split 17:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Umm. I use http://professorlayton3walkthrough.blogspot.com/. You can't copy info down, but by having two separate visible windows (one with the wiki and the other with the walkthrough) it's a snap. But I do pages fast as I work on usually 4 or 5 at the same time. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Can you take a quick screenshot of what happens on the pages with that button? (I never get to see that button as an admin). As for the games, sure put them on the main template. I was planning to do this myself actually :P. Btw, does the new editor layout look OK on your end? I made som style cleanups (you may need to refresh your cache), which look good on my PC, but I need other input. - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 18:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, the View source thing should be fixed now. I've also hidden the grey boxes for now (refresh cache etc), I believe it may be a bug in the new editor. As for the transparacy, I'll try it and see what it gives. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The background should be transparent now :) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) LF Hey, could you easily make some redirects for Unwound Future Puzzles. I mean like UF001 will lead to Party Crasher, could you make LF001 lead to same. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I have to go now, but I'll start when I get back. '-Banana Split' 01:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Toy Car Can I ask a favor of you? Can you do what you did to the parrot images to the Toy Car images. They're in need of clean-up as well. I don't have any photo editing program on my computer. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I can do that. I actually got them from the same site as the puzzle images, though; I didn't do any editing (which reminds me - I forgot to put the image credit on the parrot page). '-Banana Split' 18:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I can do some of the redirects while that's going down. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Transparencies Hey! I noticed you were the one doing all those transparencies I kept seeing. Just wanted to drop in and say thank you. You're doing an awesome job with it, and that makes my list one line shorter. XD Keep up the great work around here. =Trace Barkley|GFX 22:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Monobook CSS I implemented your Monobook CSS with a few changes. Feel free to fine-tune it a bit more (since you now can :P). - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 17:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) UF Puzzles Yo! I'm contacting everyone that's been active today. Can I ask for your assistance on UF Puzzles? If so, that would be very nice. I'm wanting UF to be done by August, so will you please help me and the rest of wiki by adding in some. Even one or two a day can help tremendously. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll help. I've actually been meaning to do some, but I never got around to it. '-Banana Split' 21:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Layton Wiki in Italian Hello! I could create a wiki like this in Italian? Chris54721 12:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :oh, that wuold be wonderful!! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::for the home page, can I use the same of your wiki? :::I dunno. I think you should ask User:Trace Barkley about that one, it's his design after all. As an administrator, I don't see why not. Other inter-language wikis use the same main page format. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Cut Scenes in Media Pages Yo! Do you think it's a good idea for a video gallery in the Media Pages for Cut Scenes. TJ deleted a previous article for a video content, but it didn't go far and was its own article. Just wondering if the scenes should be in the media pages since their like the songs, y'know. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master'']] 18:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC)